Café Negro
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Si tan solo Mary no hubiese empujado a Ene, el café no le hubiese derramado encima a la peliazul y ella no estaría en aquella vergonzosa situación, aunque... ¿De verdad no quería? [One-Shot/AU KuroEne]


_**Lo prometido es deuda!**_

_Hola, gente~ les desearía un feliz día de San Valentin, pero sé que muchos no festejan esta fecha XDD_

_En fin~ como les había prometido, aquí esta el one-shot KuroEne que les había dicho y ojala sea de su gusto :'3_

_Aprochevo para decirles igual, que en cuanto al fanfic de **"En Busca de la Luz"**, la actualización se atrasara un poco debido a que siendo el capitulo final debe salir PERFECTO, así que espero me perdonen e intentare no tardar mucho escribiendo ;u;_

_Pues eso es todo, no les molesto más y disfruten!~_

* * *

_**_****_**_****_Disclaimer: _****_**_****_**__Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors __no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_____ **J**____**_in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

_**Café Negro** _**(One-shot)** by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

— ¿Ya has entendido todas las reglas? —preguntó la rubia de atractivo cuerpo a su compañera.

—Sí… —contestó la peliazul con desgano.

— ¡Genial! Empiezas mañana. —Le entregó a la más baja su uniforme de trabajo y se retiró— Hasta entonces, Ene-chan.

—Adiós.

La chica de coletas soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba detenidamente su uniforme de su nuevo trabajo. Un traje de maid.

Una estudiante japonesa trabajando en un Café Maid para ganar un poco de dinero era TAN cliché. Digno de un anime de contenido fanservice o ecchi. Solo faltaba el chico perdedor y virgen como protagonista. Conocía a la persona perfecta para tomar ese papel.

Sin embargo, por mucha que odiara su nuevo empleo, Ene no tenía otra opción. El horario no intervenía con las horas de clases y el pago era excelente. Con dos quincenas que tuviera sería suficiente para pagar la deuda que debía y así simplemente renunciaría. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

El verdadero problema yacía en su dignidad. Enomoto Takane, el cual era su verdadero nombre, era conocida por ser una chica ruda, de personalidad fuerte e intimidante. Era una gamer destacada y se había hecho de un papel importante en su colegio. Si alguien se llegara a enterar de que trabajaba de como maid… podía irse despidiendo de su reputación.

— ¡Pero si te ves hermosa! —Exclamó Momo, la compañera de trabajo de Ene, al verla salir ya vestida con el traje de maid francés color azul, delantal blanco y medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo.

—Me siento ridícula… —musitó con vergüenza y luego se acercó a la rubia, que iba con un traje de maid parecido, pero de color naranja durazno y medias blanco crema— Por favor, Momo. No le digas a tu hermano que trabajo aquí o no me dará vida. —Le suplicó.

—No te preocupes, Ene-chan. No diré nada. —sonrió ampliamente.

Los días transcurrieron y la rubia cumplió su palabra. Nadie se había enterado con respecto al trabajo nuevo de Ene. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta la cuarta semana de trabajo de la chica peliazul.

—Solo dos días más y tendré mi segunda quincena. Dos días más de hacer el ridículo y me iré de aquí. —susurraba la chica para sí misma.

— ¡Hey! Linda maid de azul ¿Nos tomarías la orden? —Le habló un chico estudiante con sus amigos.

—Solo dos días, solo dos días… —mascullaba entre dientes antes de ir a atender a los clientes.

Una vez los molestos estudiantes se retiraron, la tranquilidad regreso al café, pero solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

— ¿Este es el lugar? —se escuchó decir afuera del local por una voz que resultaba bastante conocida para la maid de coletas.

— ¡Sí! Dicen que aquí sirven un café y un cheesecake delicioso. —contestó una voz más profunda y con tono amable.

—Pues entremos de una vez que muero de hambre. —dijo una voz desganada.

Sabiendo lo que le deparaba, Ene no dudó ni un segundo para salir huyendo, pero fue demasiado tarde, las puertas del local se abrieron en par y por este entraron 5 adolescentes.

— ¿Ene…? —habló la voz desganada y la mencionada se giró robóticamente para encarar los ojos negros que le veían con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh dios mío, de verdad es Ene! —exclamó un chico rubio castaño con ojos rasgados como los de un gato.

Enomoto deseó que la tierra le tragara en ese momento. Entrando en el lugar estaban Shintaro, el hermano de su compañera Momo, su molesto kouhai, Kano, el mejor amigo de este, Seto y el "pequeño" Hibiya que se peleaba con un quinto chico que era el que menos deseaba ella ver ahí.

El quinto chico era uno de cabello negro largo, amarrado en una coleta y de profundo e intimidantes ojos amarillo ámbar. Él era Kuroha Kokonose, compañero de clases, amigo de la infancia y con quien últimamente había tenido una problemática relación.

Todo había empezado después de haber perdido una apuesta con Shintaro. Quien perdiera debía dirigirse al otro como su "amo" por un mes completo. Como buena perdedora que ella era, Ene cumplió con su castigo y se dirigió al joven Kisaragi como su amo, pero debido a ello un gran escándalo se armó, sacando rumores sobre un posible noviazgo entre ambos adolescentes, fue entonces que Kuroha abordó a la peliazul, interrogándole sobre la relación que tenía con ese "Idiota de Kisaragi".

Ene no contestó aquella pregunta ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él no era nadie para venir a interrogarle o exigirle una respuesta sobre las relaciones que tenía con los demás. A partir de ese día, Kuroha empezó a tenerle un resentimiento a la de coletas y las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos.

— ¡¿Ene, tu trabajas como maid?! —gritó Shintaro mientras sus labios temblaban al querer reírse, pero se contenía con tal de no recibir un golpe de la más baja.

Por otro lado Kano ya se encontraba carcajeando y como era de esperarse, la maid de azul no dudó en reventarle un golpe en la cara al chico gatuno.

— ¡Sí! ¡Trabajo aquí! ¡¿Algún problema?! —Le cuestionó a todos los muchachos mientras les amenazaba con un puño.

—No, claro que no. —contestó un nervioso Seto por todos mientras observaba a su mejor amigo en el suelo.

Por otro lado, el más grande del grupo ni se inmutaba, simplemente observaba a Ene con un ceño fruncido que solo ponía nerviosa a la última.

—Onii-chan ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Momo un tanto preocupada por toda la situación.

—Vinimos a probar los dichosos cheesecakes tan famosos que venden aquí. —contestó intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y quién les habló de eso?

—Ah, pues… —justo cuando Seto estuvo a punto de responder la pregunta de la rubia, la responsable de conducir a los chicos entró de pronto.

— ¡Quiero cheesecake! —canturrio alegremente la pequeña Mary, entrando con una chica de cabellos castaños y bufanda roja.

— ¡¿Fuiste TÚ Mary quien trajo a esta bola de idiotas aquí?! —Interrogó Ene a la recién llegada.

—E-eh, si ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? —preguntó la peliblanca un tanto asustada mientras se abrazaba de Seto.

—No, claro que no. —Interrumpió la chica castaña que respondía al nombre de Ayano— Oh, Ene-chan no sabía que trabajaras aquí. Te ves muy linda de maid. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ah, gracias… —contestó apenada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el cual se intensificaba debido a la mirada penetrante por parte del chico de cabellos negros largos.

— ¿Por qué no toman asiento? —dijo con amabilidad Momo en su intento de calmar todo lo ocurrido.

—Sí, gracias. —Ayano fue a tomar asiento al igual que el resto.

Rápidamente ambas maid fueron a atender a sus amigos. Si no lo hacían posiblemente la jefa Azami les reprendía y ella daba miedo estando enojada.

El grupo se dividió en dos. En una mesa estaba Shintaro, Ayano, Kuroha y Hibiya. En la segunda mesa estaban Seto, Mary y Kano. Momo se encargaba de atender la segunda mesa y para desgracia de Ene, le tocaba atender la primera.

— ¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó con molestia mientras sacaba una libreta para apuntar las ordenes.

— ¿No se te olvido referirte a nosotros como tus "amos"? —dijo de pronto Kuroha. Ya era raro que estuviese tan callado— Que yo sepa, en los cafés de este tipo las maid se deben referir a los clientes como si sus amos se trataran.

Ene tragó saliva. Era obvio que aquel chico estaba haciendo eso apropósito. Aun así intentó no darle importancia y sonrió de la manera más convincente que podía.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento ¿Qué puedo servirle, amos? —dijo en un tono dulce que por un momento no parecía ser Enomoto Takane.

—Pues venimos aquí por el cheesecake. —contestó Shintaro impaciente, pues moría de hambre.

—Bien. Cuatro pedazos de cheesecake ¿Y para beber?

—Una malteada. —pidió Hibiya.

—Oh, yo también quiero una. —dijo Ayano con emoción.

—Una coca cola.

—Un café negro. —respondió secamente el chico Kokonose.

—De acuerdo. En un momento se los traigo. —Ene hizo una reverencia y se retiró a la cocina donde la cocinera y pastelera, Tsubomi se encontraba preparando ya los últimos postres— ¿Kido-san, ya están listo el cheesecake? Tengo una orden de cuatro pedazos.

—Sí, ahora lo sirvo. —contestó la peliverde mientras iba de un lado a otro en la cocina, pues no contaba con nadie que le ayudara.

Mientras la repostera terminaba con el postre pedido por los adolescentes, la maid de azul se dirigió a servir las bebidas de sus clientes.

—Dos malteadas para Hibiya y Ayano. —Colocó la bebida mencionada ante sus amigos— Una coca cola para el HikiNEET. —Shintaro frunció levemente el ceño, pero aceptó la lata que se le era entregada— Y un café negro para…

—Debo ir al baño. —se escuchó decir con la tierna voz de la pequeña Mary, quien se levantó de improvisto de la mesa, empujando accidentalmente a Ene. La peliazul perdió el equilibrio un momento debido al empujón y la bandeja con el café negro se derramó encima de ella.

Enomoto contuvo un quejido de dolor -ya que el café estaba bastante caliente- con tal de no quedar ya más en ridículo y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. De verdad ardía mucho y dicha bebida negra había caído encima de su regazo.

— ¡¿Ene-chan, estas bien?! —preguntó Momo preocupada, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —no paraba de repetir Mary. Sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—S-sí, estoy bien… —forzó una sonrisa— solo debo cambiarme… —dijo de ultimo antes de retirarse, intentando no ver a nadie a la cara.

* * *

Ya en el área de empleados, donde estaban los casilleros y vestidores, Ene ya tenía preparada su ropa para irse. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era renunciar, pues ya no aguantaba más el estúpido trabajo. Pero su plan se le hacía difícil al no encontrar una maldita toalla para poder limpiarse el café que aún se derramaba por sus piernas.

Estaba muy enojada, sin embargo, ella sabía que lo sucedido no había sido culpa de Mary o del resto de sus amigos. Los accidentes ocurren y aunque sus amigos no eran perfectos, los quería a todos. La verdadera frustración se debía a que había quedado en ridículo frente a Kuroha. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de ese rebelde sin causa?

Soltó un suspiro y al momento de hacerlo una toalla cayó en su cabeza, haciendo que enseguida volteara para encontrarse con el rostro del chico del que justo estaba pensando.

— ¿Kuroha? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Interrogó al intruso e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

—Vine a ver como estabas. Nos preocupaste a todos. —dijo con su ya clásico tono frío.

—Oh, ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí. —Le miró con molestia y luego tomó de la toalla que yacía en su cabeza para empezar a limpiar el café de su ropa, piernas y lo que había salpicado en sus brazos.

—Dame algo de crédito por fingir que me importas ¿No? —Sonrió de lado, pero fue ignorado por la chica— ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo te ayude a limpiarte? —le arrebató la toalla y alzó levemente la falda de ella.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?! —exclamó Ene, pero enseguida la mano del chico azabache le calló.

—Shhhh… no grites. —Le susurró en su oído al momento en que la acorralaba contra la pared— Si nos escuchan no podremos divertirnos…

Ene no entendió a lo que el azabache se refería, sino hasta que este lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡¿P-pero que haces, Kuroha?! —La peliazul tuvo que morder la mano del más alto para que este le soltara la boca.

Kuroha por otra parte ignoró las réplicas de su víctima y bajó sus labios de su oreja al cuello de esta, besándolo gentilmente.

—Sabes… nunca me dijiste cual era el tipo de relación que hay entre Kisaragi y tú… —Al decir esas palabras, las manos del pelinegro subieron de las piernas de la chica, hasta sus muslos, levantando nuevamente la falda de su traje de maid.

— ¿S-sí te digo, m-me soltaras? —preguntó la más baja entre suspiros, pues aunque lo que le hacia Kuroha le molestaba, tampoco hacia un gran esfuerzo para detenerlo.

—Ajá… —contestó él sin detener ninguna de sus acciones, apegándose más a Ene y rozando sus cuerpos.

—No hay nada entre nosotros… U-uhm… so-solo somos amigos… —La maid intentó empujar al Kokonose para separarse de este, pero el azabache la tomó de las muñecas— ¡Prometiste que te detendrías si te decía!

—Mentí… —dijo antes de presionar sus labios contra la chica, robándole un intenso beso que dejo perpleja a esta última.

Ene hizo todo lo posible para romper aquel beso y alejarse de Kuroha, pero al tenerle acorralada contra la pared y sosteniéndole de las muñecas, no había mucho que la peliazul pudiera hacer. Finalmente optó por sacudir las piernas para ver si era posible darle un puntapié al más alto, pero este presionó su cuerpo contra el de la chica y accidentalmente su entrepierna rozó con la de ella, provocando que esta gimiera.

Aprovechando ese momento, la lengua del pelinegro se coló en la boca de la contraria, explorando con violencia la cavidad bucal de ella, haciéndola jadear cuando el aire llegaba a su límite, hasta finalmente romper el beso, con solo un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

Kuroha se relamió y una vez la de coletas había recuperado el aliento, volvió a besarla, con tal fuerza que Ene paso a resbalarse, pero el pelinegro logró evitar el accidente, tomando a la chica de sus caderas e instintivamente, la maid se abrazó de este con sus piernas, quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora, pero ninguno de los dos daba importancia a ese detalle, se concentraban en seguir besándose y acariciándose, pues si, Ene ya había colado sus manos en la camisa del chico, tocando su pecho y abdomen, mientras Kuroha ya acariciaba los muslos de ella y parte de su trasero.

Las cosas empezaban a calentarse. El pantalón del ojiambar se hacía incómodo y el bulto que había en este rozaba con la ropa interior de la gamer. Esta gemía en la boca del contrario, quien se negaba a romper el fogoso beso entre los dos. Si no se detenían, la situación se saldría de control, ambos lo sabían, aunque ninguno daba el primer paso para darle alto a lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que alguno tuviera que detener al otro, pues en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y por esta entró Momo.

—Ene-chan ¿Esta todo…QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? —Exclamó la rubia y antes de que soltara un grito por la vergonzosa escena, Ene ya se había soltado de Kuroha y le tapaba la boca.

— ¡E-esto no es lo que parece! ¡Bueno si, p-pero por favor no le digas a nadie! —suplicaba la peliazul.

—Yo no tengo problema con que alguien se entere. —Dijo tranquilamente el azabache— Así esos imbéciles saben que eres mía ya no se acercaran a ti.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Una gran discusión se armó en el área de empleados, pero luego de un rato, los tres adolescentes regresaron donde sus amigos, actuando como si el incómodo momento de hace un rato nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Takane, estas bien? Estas toda roja… —comentó Shintaro y luego miró a su hermana— ¡Tú también estas roja, Momo!

—Sí, sí, estamos bien. Termina de comer tu cheesecake. —contestó Ene mientras tomaba la cabeza del Hikineet y casi la estrellaba contra su plato.

—Estuvo delicioso. Mándale a Tsubomi mis felicitaciones. —dijo Ayano a Momo una vez había terminado su postre— En fin, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

—Sí, hay mucha tarea que hacer para mañana. —Seto se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a Mary, pero esta la rechazó para acercarse donde la maid de azul.

—Ene-chan, lamento el accidente de hace un rato. Espero que no estés molesta conmigo.

—E-eh, no claro que no, Mary-chan. No te preocupes. —Le sonrió gentilmente a la peliblanca.

—Exacto, Mary. —Kuroha revolvió los cabellos de la ojirosa— de hecho, Ene te está muy agradecida ¿verdad? —el pelinegro le guiñó a la mencionada y esta enseguida se sonrojó al igual que Momo.

— ¡Muy bien, ya todos váyanse que vamos a cerrar! —empezó a sacar a todos la rubia, que no aguantaba más con toda la vergüenza, además de que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar si contarle a todos.

— ¡Hey, ancianita! ¡P-pero este lugar cierra hasta las 6 y son las 3! —reclamaba Hibiya.

— ¡Calla, Chibiya y lárguense todos! —empujó al pelicastaño fuera del local y luego al resto.

— ¡A-ah! ¡Momo-chan, aun no te pagamos el cheesecake! —interrumpió la de bufanda.

— ¡No importa, va por la casa!

—E-está bien ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió Ayano mientras era sacada junto con el resto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos maids una vez todo sus amigos se habían ido, hasta que la de azul rompió el silencio.

—Gracias, por guardar el secreto.

—No es nada. —Dijo Momo— Estamos a mano después de aquella ocasión en que me viste besándome con Hibiya.

—Oh, cierto…

Justo cuando las chicas iban a retirarse, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambas dirigieran su mirada a la entrada. Quien había regresado era Kuroha.

— ¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? —Ene sintió sus mejillas arder. No era capaz de ver al pelinegro sin apenarse.

Kuroha no dijo nada. Se acercó peligrosamente a la de coletas y la tomó del mentón para robarle un beso, pero este fue más tierno y delicado que los que le había robado hace un rato.

—Nos vemos mañana. —dijo en un tono seductor y le regaló una sonrisa provocativa para luego retirarse.

Otro silencio incomodo se hizo en el café, pero esta vez fue la rubia quien rompió el silencio.

—Supongo que renunciaras… ¿Verdad?

Ene se quedó callada por un momento llevándose sus dedos a los labios.

—Pensándolo bien… —Sonrió— Creo que este trabajo me gusta.

.

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños a Momo-chan! Por algo tuvo tanta participación en esta historia jejeje~_

_Espero les haya gustado nwn por favor dejen sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
